Masked Form
The bulky armored -like is one of two main forms, along with the sleeker , accessed by ZECT Kamen Riders of the Masked Rider System. However, the two Hopper Riders and the three Kabutech Riders only have one form. While strong and heavily armored, Masked Form has less offensive capabilities than Rider Form. There are only six Riders that can assume this form: Kabuto, TheBee, Drake, Sasword, Gatack and Dark Kabuto. For all of them the Masked Form is their initial form in which they transform directly. Individual Masked Forms Kabuto= *'Height:' 190cm *'Weight:' 132kg *'Punching Power:' 8t *'Kicking Power:' 10t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 20m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/8.9s Kabuto's is a heavily armored form resembling a pupa with low offensive capabilities. This is the default form that Kabuto transforms into, until he flips the "horn" on the , like a switch, to initiate the command. This primes the armor to "Cast Off," when fully activated, sends the armor flying off his form, destroying all lower Worms that get hit with the armor. Kabuto then immediately takes on the sleek Rider Form. Kabuto can re-equip Masked Form by activating the command, either fully returning to Masked Form or only partially equipping parts of it. It is shown to be possible for Masked Form to be bypassed altogether, as seen in the Hyper Battle Video and by the alternate version of Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto in Kamen Rider Decade, by flipping the horn immediately after placing the Kabuto Zecter on the belt before the armor materializes. |-| TheBee= *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 127kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 21m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.6s TheBee's strong, heavily armored, but less offensive form resembling a beehive. This the default form until the rider rotates TheBee Zecter around the wrist to initiate the command. |-| Drake= *'Height': 191cm *'Weight': 125kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 7t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 23m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.4s Drake's Masked Form is a heavily armored form resembling a nymph that has very little offensive capabilities. This is the default form until Daisuke pulls a trigger on the end of the Drake Zecter, initiating the command. Drake's Masked Form also has significant underwater capabilities. |-| Sasword= *'Height': 197cm *'Weight': 137kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 19m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/9s Sasword's Masked Form is a heavily armored form and the default form that Sasword transforms into, until Tsurugi pressed down the tail of the Sasword Zecter, initiating the command. |-| Gatack= *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 134kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 19m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.9s This is Gatack's default form, armed with shoulder-mounted guns to mow down any Worm unfortunate to stray in Gatack's line of fight in a hail of bullets specialized to kill Worms, until he opens up the horns on the Gatack Zecter, like a switch, to initiate the Cast Off command. |-| Dark Kabuto= *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 132kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 10t *'Maximum Jump Height': 20m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.9s Dark Kabuto's Masked Form is a heavily armored form resembling a pupa that has very little offensive capabilities. This is the default form that Dark Kabuto transforms into, until he flips the "horn" on the Dark Kabuto Zecter, like a switch, to initiate the command. Kabutech The Kabutech Rider trio from the movie Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love were not shown to have a Masked Form on-screen. However, toy versions of a possible Masked Form was made for the Cast-Off Rider line. img_1446131_41068562_1.jpg|Kamen Rider Ketaros Masked Form Hercu.png|Kamen Rider Hercus Masked Form Cauca.png|Kamen Rider Caucasus Masked Form Category:Rider Forms Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto